godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Blades of Athena
"Powerful blades given to you by the Goddess Athena." Also known as "Athena's Blades", these weapons are seemingly identical to the Blades of Chaos, some of the attacks have changed, though. Given to Kratos by Athena after he destroyed the former God of War, Ares, these are Kratos' main weapons after he becomes a God. At the very end of God of War they have the same abilities as the Blades of Chaos, but then there's new abilities for them in God of War II. For the time that Kratos is a God, they give off a golden color because of the godly magic in them. But after the magic is drained into the Blade of Olympus, they are then leveled up like the Blades of Chaos and end up emitting the fiery/flaming glows once again. One can get the gold aura back when they get the God of War Armor (Costume) . Orb Costs *'Level 1' - n/a *'Level 2' - 2,750 Orbs *'Level 3' - 5,250 Orbs *'Level 4' - 9,500 Orbs *'Level 5' - 13,500 Orbs Attacks Level 1 *'Icarus Lift (Air)' - While in the air, press X to gain more height. X *'Olympic Ascension' - Hold triangle to launch enemies and jump into the air. Hold triangle *'Orion's Harpoon' - Press circle while enemy is airborne to slam them back to the ground. circle *'Athena's Reverse' - Tap L1 just before an enemy's attack connects to parry. Tap L1 *'Plume of Prometheus' - A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. square, square, triangle Level 2 *'Rampage of the Furies' - Focus your rage on one enemy with this multiple hit attack. L1 + circle *'Rampage of the Furies (Air)' - Quickly swing your blades in this multiple hit aerial attack. L1 + circle Level 3 *'Cyclone of Chaos' - Rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times. L1 + square *'Cyclone of Chaos (Air)' - While airborne, rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times. L1 + square *'Spirit of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo with an explosive finish that launches enemies into the air. triangle, triangle, triangle *'Valor of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo that sends enemies flying back. triangle, triangle, square Level 4 *'Hyperion Charge (Run)' - Hold square to slash your blades in an arc, continue to hold square to initiate a running charge. Hold square *'Hyperion Rush (Running)' - During a Hyperion Charge press square to slam your shoulder into an enemy. square *'Hyperion Rise (Running)' - During a Hyperion Charge press triangle to deliver an uppercut to launch enemies. triangle *'Athena's Wrath (Evading)' - While Evading (R3), press triangle to create a explosive wave along the ground, launching enemies in front of you into the air. R3, triangle Level 5 *'Tartarus Rage' - Swing your blades down onto multiple enemies, launching them into the air. L1 + triangle *'Tartarus Rage (Air)' - While airborne, rain down multiple attacks and land with an explosive finish, launching enemies into the air. L1 + triangle Category:Items Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War Series